Things Change Part 1
by Oreata
Summary: Kate wants Sawyer, only problem is he's supposed to be dead. Everyone thinks she should move one, will she or can she wait until Sawyer returns? skate


Okay, this is the beginning of a new series I'm making...It should be in about...3 or 4 parts... Here is part one. Oh and ships are mostly skate but it has some Shayid, Jin/Sun, PB&J, and some Ana/Jack

Part 1:

Kate pulled at her lip anxiously. It had been two days since Walt, Jin and Michael had washed up on shore and explained about the raft, there still was no sign of Sawyer. When they had first come to the island, they had made a few attempts at building a raft, but they all failed. That was four years ago, and now they had decided to try at it again, this time the launch was a success, but the raft obviously was not. So much had changed during the four years they had been there. Relationships made, houses built (for some anyways, those who asked for one, Kate nor Sawyer happened to be among that group). Sun and Jin now had a three-year-old daughter, Chloe, and Claire had turned Aaron (who was now four, and as troublesome as ever) into a big brother, with the help of Charlie of course. Charlie had become Aaron's father, especially after Liam (who was now 9 months) was born.  
Shortly after Aaron was born, some of the survivors decided to venture throughout the island, and stumbled upon some survivors from the tail section of the plane. Anna was among though; she and Jack had gotten together fairly quickly, to the surprise of everyone else, leaving Kate with fewer options then ever. Not that Kate had taken any of them, but now she wished she had. She knew she had feelings for Sawyer, but after the way he treated her, she hadn't thought it was worth putting herself into a relationship with him. Now she wasn't so sure. Silently she looked around, she expected that the beach would be empty; everyone had built houses in the jungle now (except her, and Sawyer anyways) but she was wrong. In the distance she saw some of the "island girls" coming towards her. She plastered on a smile and waved at them.  
Claire, Sun and Ana grinned back, while Shannon looked off to the distance a distracted look in her eyes.  
"What are you doing out here, by your self?" Sun asked, in her Korean accent.  
"Just thinking." She replied with a shrug, as the other girls sat down beside them. Claire smiled slightly, patting Liam's back gently. Kate looked around, taking note that Chloe and Aaron weren't there. She saw them off in the distance playing with Walt. Kate turned her head back towards the ocean, searching for any sign of Sawyer.  
"You know, you can't wait for him forever, if he hasn't been found yet, he probably won't be." Sun said, using a little bit to much honestly for Kate's liking.  
"Who?" She asked, trying to avoid the question.  
"Sawyer." Claire answered before Sun could.  
"What makes you think I'm waiting for him?" Kate retorted, annoyance dripping on her words.  
"You know Kate, there are plenty of other good looking guys around here, why not hook up with one of them?" Shannon suggested as she played with the sand from the beach.  
"I don't want to." She mumbled after a few minutes of silence. Sighing she rested her chin on her knees.  
"Please come back to camp with us Kate, you've been out here for two days."  
"I cant." Kate began, but was cut off by Chloe, who had started sobbing hysterically. Everyone turned their heads in the direction the kids were playing. Aaron stood there, his mouth ajar unsure of what to do, he started to cry as well. Walt was nowhere to be found.  
Claire basically tossed Liam to Ana and took off after Sun who had ran towards the children. Both woman frantically tried to calm them down, long enough to get words out of one of them.  
"Aaron, sweetie, what happened?" Claire asked, brushing his dirty blond hair out of his face. Aaron gasped deeply.  
"Something bit her!" He wailed, between hiccoughs. "Show them Chloe!" Chloe whimpered lifting up her arm to show them. Sun suppressed a smile,  
"Honey, its just a bee sting, nothing to worry about." Chloe blinked her dark brown eyes wordlessly, as Sun ran her fingers through her daughter black hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. Aaron's eyes widened.  
"Ah! A bee sting? Dad's scared of bees!" The little boy screamed, throwing himself onto Claire dramatically. Chloe wailed again, she looked up to Aaron, and if he was scared of something, so was she. Claire looked at Sun and shrugged.  
"Alright sweets, how about we go get Dr. Jack to look at it?" Sun suggested. Chloe calmed instantly at the idea, and waited for her mom to pick her up. Ana ran after the two women, struggling to hold Liam as she went. Kate looked up at Shannon who was still standing there.  
"Hey, you alright?" Kate asked concern slipping through her voice.  
"Huh?" Shannon asked, "Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
"You sure nothings wrong?"  
"Yeah, its…nothing." The blonde woman lied, before turning and stalking away. Kate blinked, confusion written all over her face. She wasn't exactly sure why she was confused, after all Shannon never liked to talk much, and she was a brat a lot of the time, but over the last three years she had gotten a lot better. "Just something with Sayid….sort of." Kate caught her mumbling under her breath as she walked away. Subconsciously she shrugged her shoulders and turned her head back to the ocean.  
She wasn't sure how long it had been since she sat down there, but it must have been a while because when Rose came looking for her later that evening, the sun was already setting.  
"Kate, sweetheart, why don't you come back to the village, its getting late." The elder woman said, touching her on the shoulder.  
"I don't really feel like heading back there." Kate answered honestly, for the first time in what seemed longer then forever.  
"Well, how about we go for a walk then. Maybe talk a little bit." Kate glanced over at Rose she smiled slightly,  
"Sure, why not."  
The two women set off walking in silence.  
"You know Kate, you're allowed to miss him." Rose began calmly. Kate looked at her quizzically. ""Sawyer, you're allowed to miss him, even after the way he's acted."  
"I don't miss him…"  
"You've been sitting alone on a beach staring at the ocean for the last two days. If that doesn't say love, I don't know what does." Rose interrupted.  
"Fine. I miss him."  
"You know, its been two days, he's not going to come back now, you need to move on."  
"yeah….I know. It's just so hard, can I tell you something?" Kate questioned.  
"Of course you can, I won't tell anybody." Kate took in a deep breath, wondering why she was about to tell Rose this, but she continued.  
"I was married when I was 17, to a guy named Tom. We loved each other from the day we met, way back in elementary school. I guess I never really got over it." Kate smiled slightly at the memory.  
"What happened?" Rose asked.  
"Got in trouble, I ran, probably made it a lot worse then it would've been. But anyways, I left him there. Came back a few years later, he was married had a kid." She told her, leaving out how he had died.  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Well, I never had feelings for anyone other then Tom, until Sawyer anyways. Now he's gone to." She said with a frown.  
"Well, don't worry sweetheart, love will come your way." Rose tolled her, with a pat on the shoulder. As if on cue, a man (whom they had come to know as Gary) walked up to them.  
"Um, Hi…Shannon said you wanted to talk to me…." He told Kate, nervously wiping his hands on his pants.  
"See, what I tell ya." Rose mumbled under her breath, trying not to laugh.  
"She said what."  
"You wanted to talk to me about…"  
"Hold on." Kate said, hurrying over to Shannon (Rose had somehow managed to lead them back to camp). "Shannon…" She began, but stopped when she noticed that the other woman was crying. Sayid had his arm around her, and was grinning in a way Kate had never thought humanly possible. "What's going on…"  
"I'm pregnant." Shannon grinned, half happily and half nervously.  
"Wow…uh…congratulations you guys…" She said hugging them both. After saying thank-you, Shannon noticed Gary behind Kate and started to blush.  
"I'm going for a walk." Kate announced, and started to walk away after telling Shannon and Sayid congratulations once more.  
"Hey Kate! Want me to come?" Gary called after her, she almost laughed, and called back that she would rather be alone right now. "Oh…okay…" Gary yelled again, disappointment hanging off his words.

She was back at the beach again; only this time she wasn't sitting doing nothing, she was walking. It was dark out now, and the only light she had was from the stars. The wind was somewhat chilly that evening, so she folded her arms across her chest in a protective blanket. In the distance she could make out the figure of someone. No one comes out here this late, she thought. Squinting she tried to make out the man in front of her.  
"Sawyer!" She called out, suddenly, excitement taking over her. The man turned his head.  
"Freckles…? What you doing all the way done here this time of night." He asked casually, as though he had never been missing.  
"Are you okay? Hurt? Anything. You should go see Jack." She said all in one breath.  
"Freckles…what the hell has gotten into you, why you acting so weird?" Kate was taken aback somehow.  
"What do you mean? You've been missing for two days, we all thought you were dead!"  
"You getting worried about me freckles." Kate frowned, what the hell had she wanted with this jackass? Kate sneered. "Which way back to camp?" Wordlessly, she pointed in the direction she had come from.  
"It's good to have you back Sawyer." She mumbled so quietly that he couldn't hear her as she left her to wallow in left pity.

Sawyer felt tired, the insides of his cheeks felt dry. He knew that he was dehydrated, and tried to make it his mission to get back to camp so he could get some water, but for some reason he couldn't help but think of Kate. She had looked so upset when he had left, and he couldn't figure out why. Breathlessly he stumbled into camp, creating commotion among the survivors. People were attracted to him like bugs to a light. Questions flew everywhere. Jack, demanded him to go to the medical station, while he got some water. Eager to get away from all the questions, he listened and hurried off. As he sat there in the dark, he listened to the survivors chat amongst themselves.  
"Hey dude." A voice said, coming into the room, it was Hurley. Sawyer recognized the shadow. Sawyer grunted in return. "So….uh…you seen Kate yet?"  
"Freckles, you bet I saw her." Sawyer grinned.  
"Hmm." Hurley thought.  
"What?" Sawyer asked.  
"Nothing, I uh, I'm just surprised she didn't attach herself to your hip or something." The man said stroking his chin thoughtfully.  
"Now, why the hell would she go and do a thing like that?" Sawyer asked amused.  
"Dude…she's been sitting on the beach moping about you for two days." At that Sawyer couldn't help but frown, that didn't seem like Kate at all, maybe that's why she was so upset earlier.  
"Well, see yeah then."  
"Where you going man." He asked.  
"I'm gonna go get me some Katie." He said slyly, as he took the water from Jack (who was just walking in) and headed out of the tent.  
"You need to rest." Jack called after him, but it didn't stop him.

Rain blinded his site, as he wandered through the trees. He jumped slightly when thunder clapped threw the air. The lightening from the last thunderclap, had allowed him to see the beach. Kate was standing there, looking out over the ocean. It seemed she was completely oblivious to the fact that the rain was soaking her to the bone.  
"Hey freckles!" He called out, as he walked towards her. "I missed ya to." She turned to look at him, unaware of what he was going to do next. Grinning Sawyer put a hand on her hip and placed his lips on top of her. Kate felt herself smile, even though his lips were still on top of hers. For a moment she contemplated pulling back, but she didn't, after all missing out on it had caused her to mope for two days straight. She didn't want that to happen again so she lifted her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Well that's all of part one! Hopefully I'll have part two upSunday night, if not It will probably be on monday (I'd work on it on the weekend, but I'm in a play and it requires me to go out of town for weekends, well Saturday.) Tell me what you guys think! Please, I love you! lol


End file.
